Balasan (SasuNaru ver)
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: "Inikah balasanmu padaku, Naruto?" By NoVizH19. SasuNaru fanfiction. BoysLove
**Balasan (SasuNaru ver.)**

 **Story © NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Drama Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : MalexMale, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Sumary : "Inikah balasanmu padaku, Naruto?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Sasuke." lirihan itu terdengar memilukan. Membuat pemuda lain di depannya tak mampu menyahut. Hanya mampu menatap cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat di atas meja — yang menjadi sekat di antara mereka— tanpa niat meminumnya sama sekali. Dahaganya menguap entah kemana, yang tertinggal hanya rasa sesak di dada saat mendengar lantunan pilu dari si pirang di depannya.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Tak dapat menemukan kata lain yang lebih indah untuk melunturkan pilu pemuda yang sudah sekian lama mengisi harinya.

"Untuk yang ke berapa kali kau mengatakannya kepadaku, Sasuke?" _sapphire_ yang sempat bersembunyi di balik helaian poni kini terlihat. Menatap sendu pemuda lain yang masih enggan menatapnya. "Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

Pemuda di depannya tersentak, mendengar raungan si pirang yang terdengar putus asa. Wajah yang sejak tadi menunduk pun terangkat. _Obsidian_ nya bertemu langsung dengan _sapphire_ yang tengah membendung muatannya. "Naruto …," dirinya hanya mampu mengucapkan nama si pirang tanpa mampu mengeluarkan kata lainnya.

"Kenapa?" suaranya bergetar. Bendungan di matanya sudah siap meluap kapan saja. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" bahunya bergetar pelan. Menggigit bibir agar tidak ada satu pun isakan yang lolos darinya. Tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria yang sangat dicintainya meski dirinya terluka saat ini. "Kenapa kau selingkuh dariku?"

"Maaf." Pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kata-kata selain kata maaf. Tak mampu merangkai argumen pembelaan karena dirinya memang jelas menjadi tersangka di sini.

Si pirang —Naruto terkekeh pelan, kemudian tertawa getir disertai bulir bening yang tak mampu dibendung lagi kini tumpah membasahi pipi. "Kaupikir sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya, huh?!" si pirang meraung. _Sapphire_ yang sudah dibasahi air mata itu menatap jelaga yang balas menatapnya sendu. "Kaupikir sudah berapa kali aku memaafkanmu? Dan kau … selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang kali." Tangannya terangkat, menghapus airmata yang terus keluar dan enggan berhenti. Tak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi dari ini di depan pria yang telah mengkhianati cintanya.

"Naruto—"

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut busukmu itu!" _sapphire_ nya menatap nyalang bungsu Uchiha di depannya. Tak ingin luluh pada tatapan sepasang _onyx_ menyorot sesal mendalam. Tubuhnya seketika berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke yang hendak meraih tangannya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah maju menghampiri si pirang yang terus berjalan mundur menghindarinya dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga. Seolah enggan mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tak ingin termakan rayuan yang mampu membuatnya terlena dan kembali tersakiti.

"Naruto." Si _raven_ terus menyerukan namanya, sementara kepala dengan helaian pirang terus menggeleng dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutup telinga. Melangkah mundur tak membiarkan Sasuke mendekatinya barang sejengkal.

"Naruto, kumohon dengarkan aku!" Sasuke berujar putus asa saat Naruto terus menghindarinya hingga dinding di belakangnya menghentikan langkah si pirang.

"Jangan mendekat, _brengsek_!" Naruto meraung dengan tatapan nyalang tertuju pada Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. "Jangan mendekat!" kepala pirang terus menggeleng.

"Naruto." Sasuke terus mengikis jarak, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dirinya dapat menggapai pemuda itu.

"Aku membencimu." Naruto terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut. Sambil terus merapat kepada dinding di belakangnya. Tak ingin Sasuke mengeliminasi sepasi yang ada.

Jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu langkah, Sasuke mencoba mengulas senyum. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh si pirang sebelum sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipinya.

Dua pasang manik berbeda warna membola. Naruto hanya mampu menatap tangan yang telah melayangkan tamparan pada Sasuke.

"Ups." gumaman itu lolos dari belah bibirnya. Tangan yang sempat menampar pipi putih —yang kini tercetak jelas cap tangan— bergerak menutup mulutnya. Bulu mata lentik bergerak naik turun mengikuti kelopak yang mengerjap.

 _Onyx_ si _raven_ yang sempat merasakan perihnya tamparan si pirang langsung mendelik ke arah pelaku yang kini menciut. Memicing, menatap tajam si pelaku yang semakin merapat pada dinding karena nyalinya yang terenggut semakin ciut.

"Ma-maaf ... Sasuke." Si pirang berujar lirih. Sedikit takut dengan tatapan _obsidian_ di depannya yang terasa mengancam masa depan bokongnya.

"Inikah balasanmu padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mampu menelan saliva demi membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Pemuda di depannya kini sedang dalam kondisi mengancam baginya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, _Teme,_ " ujar Naruto dengan air mata yang menggenang di manik _sapphire_ nya. Berharap ... jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya yang satu ini bisa menyelamatkan bokong _sexy_ nya dari siksaan _pedang_ si _raven_.

"Inikah balasanmu setelah aku membantumu berlatih akting, huh?"

"A-aku terbawa suasana _,_ " Naruto beralasan. _Sapphire_ nya berkeliaran mencari objek apapun asal bukan sepasang _onyx_ yang setia menatapnya bak elang pemangsa. "A-aku terlalu menghayati peran. Bukankah itu bagus, Sasuke?" suaranya tiba-tiba berubah ceria seperti biasa. "Itu artinya, aku bisa memerankan peran itu dengan baik, kan?" tambahnya yang disertai dengan senyuman cerahnya. Seolah melupakan nyalinya yang sempat mengkerut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pipiku ini, _Dobe_?" Sasuke menunjuk pipinya yang masih tercetak cap tangan si pirang. Dirinya bahkan masih merasakan perih dan panas di pipi akibat ulah si pirang sebelumnya. Dan bisa-bisanya Naruto menampilkan cengiran menyilaukan seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Si _Dobe_ itu harus membayar lebih dari yang ia dapatkan, pikirnya membayangkan hukuman menyakitkan sekaligus nikmat bagi si pirang dan dirinya.

Seringai mesumnya terukir tanpa ia sadari. Tampangnya saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan om-om mesum yang sudah mendapatkan mangsanya.

Sementara Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri, sangat tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang kekasih maniak tomat itu.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, _Teme_." bibirnya mengerucut, sesekali menggerutu pelan tentang Sasuke yang tidak mau memaafkannya.

 _Obsidian_ pemuda itu kini terpaku pada bibir yang mengerucut menggoda —baginya. Bibir yang seolah memanggilnya untuk melahap benda kenyal nan lembut berwarna _peach_ yangmenggoda itu.

 _Dasar penggoda._

Sasuke hanya dapat merutuk dalam hati. Sambil menyusun rencana untuk menghukum _dobe_ nya dengan yang iya-iya.

"Kalau begitu ...," Sasuke bersuara, menjeda kalimat demi menatap lurus pemuda di depannya. _Obsidian_ nya menyiratkan berbagai arti yang dipenuhi kemesuman seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Aku minta bayaran karena telah membantu berlatih akting dan balasan atas satu tamparan di pipiku ini."

Naruto bukannya tidak sadar jika ada maksud lain dari kata _bayaran_ yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia sangat sadar ditambah dengan tatapan yang Sasuke layangkan. Hanya saja, Naruto memilih pura-pura tidak tahu demi masa depan bokong _sexy_ nya.

Naruto mengulas senyum. Mengikis jarak yang ada dan kemudian melayangkan kecupan di pipi yang masih berdenyut nyeri. Sasuke sempat meringis, namun tetap menikmati bibir si pirang di pipinya yang menempel cukup lama.

Naruto menarik diri, melepaskan kecupan di pipi si _raven._ Masih mengulas senyum untuk Sasuke yang terlihat kurang puas.

"Hanya di pipi?" Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Setelah aku membantumu belajar akting dan mendapatkan tamparan darimu?"

Naruto merengut, sudah untung diberi masih meminta lebih. Namun tetap kembali mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan kali ini, bibir Sasuke yang menjadi tujuan bibirnya.

Awalnya, Naruto hanya berniat memberi kecupan saja, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke meminta lebih hingga mengajak lidahnya bergulat. Mau tak mau dirinya mengikuti permainan lidah sang kekasih. Pasrah didominasi, dan mulai menikmati cumbuan.

Cukup lama saling bercumbu, kebutuhan oksigen membuat Sasuke dengan tidak rela melepaskan tautan bibir. Naruto memburu napas, sementara Sasuke menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Wajah kepayahan si pirang sehabis bercumbu adalah wajah terseksi menurutnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengerang, namun tetap pasrah saat Sasuke membopong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan mereka selanjutnya.

 _Sial._

Seharusnya dia meminta bantuan orang lain saja untuk berlatih, jika pada akhirnya dirinya harus berakhir di atas ranjang bersama si Uchiha mesum.

 _Nasibmu, Naruto_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **A/n : fict ini sudah dipublish di wattpad, dan versi aslinya dengan pair lain juga sudah dipublish di akun pribadi Viz.**

 **Mind to review ^^**


End file.
